Uncertian love
by Cain Loasa
Summary: 3 years after under taking Mewtwo's "special" training Chance "Siren" Mingander is going back to the Sinnoh region to find his old girldfriend Cynthia who is now the champion of the Elite with his friend Miya Povalend, but not before he gets himself into some trouble with the legendary forces of space, time, and a different dimension.Rated M for Sexual scenes later.
1. Chapter 1

Siren leaned against the railing of the ship that he had been on for two days, his friend Miya was asleep in a chair behind him, and Mewtwo appeared beside him.

"You did good in your training Siren, the three day fasting was an optional move that you didn't have to do but you did, and that has made you stronger." Mewtwo told me

"I don't feel any different I just hope that Cynthia will recognize me." Siren told him

Mewtwo disappeared, and Siren shook his head in disbelief. Miya walked up beside Siren and squeezed his shoulder. They had met each other at Mewtwo training, they had both left someone that they cared about to make sure that they could protect them, and that's mainly why they became such great friends. Miya mainly relies on Electric-type pokemon, while Siren's pokemon vary, but the one that he keeps with him at all times. Siren looked around, thought for a second, and a Lacario appeared beside him. Miya saw the look of happiness and some sort of family love, but never understood what or why she had it.

"Lacario, I don't know what I'm going to do." I told her

"If she really loves you, she will recognize you, but if she doesn't we're family." Lacario told me

"Yeah, you and I, we're family no matter what happens, and we have had each other's back since we were young." I reminisced

I saw Lucario get tears in her eyes, Siren knew she was remembering how they met, he wished that they had met in better conditions, and Siren wrapped his arms Lucario as he slipped into the exact same memory. Lucario and Siren silently looked upon a younger version of themselves as a younger Siren sprinted over as Lucario as a young Riolu was getting whipped by her previous trainer, between the time the whip came down the first and second lash Siren somehow got between them, but he wasn't quick enough catch the abuser's wrist as the whip repeatedly crashed against his body. He lashed out, catching the abuser in the jaw, the abuser dropped the whip and ran off. Siren could barely hold his own weight, but when he look down at Riolu with her fur soaked in blood-his or hers- he gained the strength from somewhere to get her on his back. He slowly made his way to his friend Cynthia's house, once he got there Cynthia tried to take Riolu off his back, but he told her just to make he won't trip over something. After Siren gently placed Riolu onto Cynthia couch her mother came out, quickly looked Siren over, and on Siren's wish she thoroughly checked Riolu over. He slipped out of the nightmare, he gently spun Lucario around, she slowly focused on me, and she started to cry- which always happened after we had this episode. He whispered into Lucario's ear calmly, ran his hands down her back, and he thought of the happiest thought that they both shared.

"Siren?" Lucario asked me

"Yeah Cari what's up?" Siren asked her

"Can I talk to you in private?" Lucario asked him

"Yeah, one moment Cari." Siren told him

Siren focused on Lucario and himself, after a few seconds they were in a very familiar place, and Lucario was excitedly and happily looking around. He saw down on the only bed in the room, when Lucario was done looking around she sat down beside Siren, and she hugged him tightly. They both fell onto the bed, usually Lucario would perk up when they came, but she was still sad.

"What's wrong Cari?" Siren asked her

"I'm just worried that we might drift apart once you see Cynthia again." Lucario told him

"Really? That's what you're worried about, we would never drift apart." Siren told her

Lucario didn't seem to believe him, so he went for a different approach.

"Lucario?" He asked her

"Yes sir?" Lucario asked him

"First call me Siren, please, and do you…" Siren started

"Do you love me Siren?" Lucario blurted out

"Lucario, I don't know." Siren told her


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Reunion

Chapter 2: Happy Reunion

After Siren told Lucario that he didn't know if he didn't know if he loved her, but the truth was that he didn't know if he loved Cynthia either. Before he could tell her that she disappeared from the psychic sanctuary, and Miya and Mewtwo appeared. The sanctuary corresponds with Siren mood and since he hating himself the room was igniting randomly and when Miya touched his shoulder she jerked her hand away instantly.

"We're close to the Sinnoh region." Mewtwo told me

"I don't really care." Siren told Mewtwo

I felt the room lighten up a bit as Lucario came back.

"Siren… ummm?" Lucario started

Siren felt her tightly wrap her arms around him quick, she started to cry into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. He gently squeezed her and ran his hands down her back. Siren literally felt Lucario relax after three minutes of running his hands down her back.

"Cari, it's not that I don't love you, I just haven't been able to get my thoughts straight, but I also don't know if I even love Cynthia anymore." Siren whispered

"We are in the Sinnoh region, finally." Miya told them

The room started to disappear around them and Siren saw that they were in Canalave town. Lucario and Siren both saw Dawn who they met 2 years before they went to train with Mewtwo, they race each to see who got to her first, but they couldn't stop as they crashed into her. Lucario and Siren both jumped up, each grabbing on of Dawn's hands, and they helped her up.

"SIREN, LUCARIO! I haven't seen you two since three years ago, so what's up?" Dawn asked them directing the question to no one in particular

"To start off we've been training with a legendary Pokémon name Mewtwo, to hone our bond and for Siren more than anyone else to hone his psychic abilities." Lucario told her

"Cool, when I last saw you Lucario, you were only a Riolu, and Siren you were having major headaches." Dawn told me

"Mewtwo told me they were from two things Pokémon in pain and evil auras." He laughed

"So, who is the girl with you?" Dawn asked Siren

"Her name Miya and we met each other when we were training." He told Dawn

I heard one of my Poke balls open and I felt a weight on my shoulders.

"Really Zorua, what do you want?" Siren asked the mischievous little Pokémon

"I'm hungry." Zorua told him

"I think we all are, only if Brock was here." Siren said

"Beautiful Miya will you be-" Brock started before Croagunk stopped him with poison jab

"Same old Brock, I guess old habits die hard." Siren laughed

Brock was up again and he walked up to Siren.

"Good to see your still alive, some bad news Siren." Brock told him

"What's up?" Siren asked him

"Cynthia thought you were dead, we all did, but she never leaves her hotel room." He told him

Siren heard Brock's words, he turned towards Mewtwo, and told him to take him to Cynthia. Mewtwo focused on Cynthia's location, got Siren as close to Cynthia as he could, which turned out be the sloped roof the hotel where Cynthia was staying, and he barely had enough time to gain his balance before falling off of the roof. He slid down to the drainpipes got a good hold, Siren started to slowly climb down the side of the hotel, checking every window as he passed, and when he found Cynthia's room he sighed when he saw the window was open. Siren slid through the window into Cynthia dark hotel room, he slowly made his way through Cynthia's room, he picked up on the sound of sad, depressing music, and that only made him quicken his pace. When Siren found the source of the music, he tried to open the door it was behind, but alas it was locked. Siren focused on the lock, when the lock was unlocked, he let his energy flow into the room, and he sensed a person in the room. Siren slowly opened the door, it didn't help that the hinges squeaked loudly, and when he dived inside he was surprised by what he saw. Five Duskclopses were floating around Cynthia unconscious body, Lucario walked up beside him, and she gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Lucario asked me

"What we always do, Arcanine Fire Fang, Samurott Hydro Pump, and Lucario Aura Sphere." I yelled

I ripped opened a portal to the underworld as three Duskclopses tumble into it, the other started to drop Cynthia back onto the floor, I grabbed the last two Duskclopses and tossed them into the underworld with their friends. As we all calmed down Arcanine walked over to Cynthia's unconscious form, nudged her with his nose, and she stirred a little bit. Arcanine licked her face, she sat up and scratched Arcanine behind his ear. She looked around groggily, after a while her eyes fixed on Siren and Lucario.

"Siren… am I dead?" Cynthia asked him

"Nah… I wouldn't let you die, I'm too stubborn for it." He reassured her

"So… I guess Lucario's is going to stay red forever?" She asked me still groggy

"Yeah, I like it, it makes her unique, and would relish the idea of her fur turning blue." I told her

With Siren on one side of Cynthia and Lucario on the other side they helped her to her feet and into the living room. They gently placed her onto the couch, Siren got Cynthia glass of water as she was catching up with Lucario, and when he returned they hushed instantly.

"I didn't know I was so popular." Siren laughed

"Siren, could you please go check me out?" Cynthia asked him

"Sure, could I get the key card please?" He asked her with an outstretched hand

Cynthia handed Siren a key card and he left towards the lobby. When he reached the lobby, he saw a face he recognized from him past, it didn't scare him, but Lucario wouldn't like to hear about it. Siren shook his head, walked over to the front desk, and he checked Cynthia out of her room. He walked over to the stairs, went into the corridor, giving Lucario and Cynthia as much time as he could for them to catch up, and he started to climb the stairs. When he got the right floor, he quickly ducked behind the closest vending machine as the person from the lobby walked by, and he quickened his pace towards Cynthia's room when the guy passed. When he got close to her room he heard the door slam and Cynthia stalked by with her bags. When he got to the room it was a mess, Lucario was sitting on the couch crying, and her aura was suffering from a lot of pain. Siren sat down beside Lucario, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm here for you Lucario, but we got to go, Matave is here." I told her

I saw Lucario's eyes widen, but she knew I would protect her, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Vow

Chapter 3: Escaping From the Past

Lucario knew who I was talking about, and she was frightened by the very idea of him being here.

"How is he here, does he know that we are here?" Lucario whispered

"No, he didn't see me, but he's on this floor." Siren told her calmly

Lucario looked like she was going to have a heart attack from pure fright, Siren hugged her tightly, and she finally broke down.

"Don't let… him get… to me, please… Siren." Lucario said between sobs

"Don't worry Cari he will have to get through me to even touch you." Siren told her calmly "Isu still has to pay for what he already did to you."

Lucario looked like she was about throw up and Siren knew that she was remembering the whip, the blood, and the close to death experience that Siren had from the blood loss. Lucario didn't want to lose Siren again, but she knew that Siren was speaking the truth when he said that he wouldn't let Isu get near her.

"We better get going." Siren told her "One second Cari I'll be back real quick, I just need to get something, and then we'll get away from here. It'll be like another vacation."

"No, I know you are just running away to make me happy because I hate when you fight, but I'm tired of running." Lucario told Siren

Siren quickly disappeared and he reappeared with about a dozen knives. Lucario wasn't even tempted to ask him where he got them from, mainly because he always seemed to be able get a large amount of knives, even if they were in the middle of the ocean, but when she saw a pure golden dagger strapped to his upper arm she couldn't resist asking him.

"Where did you get that dagger?" Lucario asked point at it

"Ah… I stole it from the bastard himself." Siren laughed

Lucario looked at the knife with little interest, she was mainly interested in one of the butcher knives on his belt, but she didn't want to just reach for it. Siren must have seen her staring at it because he pulled it out, spun it around to where the hilt was pointing towards Lucario, and she slowly took it from him. Siren quickly disappeared again, reappeared with a knife belt and crouch down by Lucario waist. He was mainly by the front of Lucario's waist as he reached his arms around her waist to fit the belt, he slipped the strap through the buckle, and as he slipped his hand between the belt and her waist a wave of warmth radiated through Lucario's body as she felt Siren's fingers brush lightly against her slit.

"Sorry, about that Cari." Siren told her

"No, it's okay Chance I mean we've known each other since the day our blood permanently turned my fur from blue to red, so it's okay if your hand accidently brushes against my slit." Lucario told him using his real name

Chance looked Lucario in the eye and gently kissed her lips. Lucario was surprised by the kiss but at the same time she loved the feeling of Chance's lips against hers. When their lips parted Lucario wanted more but from the look in Chance's eyes she knew she might get more but right they had to get moving.

"We only attack Isu if he comes after us." Chance told Lucario

"Okay, I got it." She told him

"Professor Juniper should be able to help us out." He told her while forcing the window open

Lucario walked over to Chance and he helped her out the window. After Lucario landed a little too hard on her feet, Chance jumped down after her, and they started to walk to the edge of the roof. Lucario looked over at Chance and noticed a familiar change in his personality and she knew that Siren had complete control again. Siren looked around quickly, looked down at the alley, and then he slid down the wall landed on the ground easily. Lucario had started to think about Chance's personality shifts during certain times or events like when its only them around each other they might have some sort of romantic moment as Lucario and Chance, but when it came to times like this he would be as cold as a rock as Siren.

"Are you coming Cari?" Chance yelled up to her

"Yeah, ready to catch me?" Lucario asked him

"I'll always be ready to catch you and never let you go Cari." Chance told her

Lucario turned her back to the gap that she was supposed to drop into, closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and as she let it out she leaned backwards letting herself fall. She felt a brief period of falling, then she felt herself land into Chance's arms, and when she opened her eyes he was smiling.

"You caught me." Lucario told him

"I said I would did I not?" Chance told her "I'll carry you the rest of the way, your ankle doesn't look to well, and you need to get some sleep."

Lucario just nodded because by the time Chance finished the sentence Lucario finally noticed how tired she actually was, lately she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep due to some nightmares she's been having lately, but every time Chance was around when she went to sleep the nightmares didn't bother her. She rested her head against Chance's chest, closed her eyes, and easily fell asleep listening to Chance's steady heartbeat. Chance walked slowly so that he didn't wake Lucario from her well deserved sleep and he almost ran into a girl carrying plastic bags filled with groceries.

"Sorry, there sir, I didn't mean to almost run into you." The girl told Chance

"No problem, I'm no sir, I'm only nineteen just please don't wake up Lucario." Chance told her

"Oh… I didn't notice him in your arms and he's red that most be a rare Lucario." The girl told him

"_She's_ red because her last trainer was whipping her when I saved her, and I didn't catch your name." Chance mentioned

"Oh… sorry for both things, my name is Dawn and this is my partner Piplup." Dawn told Chance "Piplup where are you?"

As if on cue an over confident Piplup appeared and frankly Chance didn't like how smug Dawn's Piplup was, but he didn't feel like having one of his Pokémon bitch slap the Piplup so hard that it head flew off its shoulders.

"Do you know where Professor Juniper's lab is?" Chance asked Dawn

"Yeah, I was heading over there to deliver these supplies to her so just follow me." Dawn told him

"One second, Machoke help Dawn out with her bags please." Chance told him

Red energy flowed out one of Chance's Poke balls, soon it formed into a buff ground and fighting type Pokemon who gently took a few of the bags from Dawn and the group headed towards Professor Juniper's lab. When they got the lab Dawn knocked on the front glass doors and a familiar young woman walked to the door.

"Ms. Juniper, long time no see." Chance told her

"My lord, what happened to Lucario's ankle?" Professor Juniper asked

"She hurt her ankle when we were jumping out of Cynthia's hotel window." Chance told her

"By the sight of the knife belt you did it to keep her away from Isu, but that still not a good reason I told you not to have her jump from high places." Juniper told him

"I love her! I never want Isu to hurt her again, she's more than a partner to me." Chance told Juniper while trying to keep his voice level

"Okay, calm down Chance, just lay her down on the couch in the main room, and I'll heal her right up." Juniper told him

Chance smiled and quickly walked pass Juniper to the main room of the lab, and he felt a familiar chill go down his back. He turned around quickly as Ash tried to sneak up on him with few water balloons, but before Chance could stop him Ash threw the water balloons past him. Chance watched as the water balloons hit Lucario, she jumped off the couch, and as she landed on her ankle Chance caught her as she started to fall. He lifted Lucario up again and placed her back onto the couch as Juniper walked into the room.

"Ash, could you please leave?" Juniper asked him

"Why?" Ash asked before Chance tackled him

"Why you ask, because Lucario's hurt, and you'll end up making it worse." Chance hissed

"Okay, sorry I'll wait outside." Ash told them

Ash walked out of the Pokemon lab, Chance sat down beside Lucario, and Juniper sat crouch down to examine Lucario ankle. When Juniper touched her ankle Lucario pulled her ankle back quickly which hurt her worse, Chance crouched down beside Juniper and gently took Lucario's ankle. Lucario wanted to pull away but Chance's touch seemed to already start to heal her swollen ankle. Professor Juniper handed Chance a super potion which he sprayed onto Lucario's ankle, it made the swelling go down, but there was still a little bit of pain and Chance finally bandaged it up.

"You'll want to stay off of your ankle for a while." Juniper told Lucario

"Juniper, is it okay if we stay here while Cari's ankle heal and then we'll be out of your hair." Chance asked her

"Yeah, but you can stay as long as you want, it's not a bother with me, and I enjoy your company." Professor Juniper replied

At that Mina came running in and almost tripped over her feet.

"Mina, what is it?" Chance asked her

"It's Isu he's outside challenging Ash to a battle, you got to go help him." Mina pleaded

Chance kissed Lucario on the cheek before running out of the pokemon lab. When he got out he saw that Isu and Ash were already engaged in a pokemon battle, Ash with Pickachu and Isu with his Emboar, Chance pulled out one of his best pokemon and threw it into the air.

"Gallade X-Scissor!" Chance yelled

Gallade appeared and slammed into Emboar with a powerful X-Scissor that had been honed to perfection through years of practice. Emboar flew back and that got Isu's attention.

"Emboar Flame Charge!" Isu yelled

"Gallade dodge it then use psychic." Chance told Gallade calmly

Gallade stood in a fight pose that gave him mainly strength in his legs, he stood in that stance as Emboar charged at him and when it got close enough Gallade jumped over Emboar and then used psychic. Emboar was stopped mid flight, Gallade threw it up into the air, and charged up another X-Scissors.

"Gardevoir Thunderbolt." Mine told her

A strong bolt of thunder hit Emboar while it was in midair and it plummeted back to earth.

"Gallade Hyperbeam!" Chance yelled

A ball of energy formed between Gallade's hands and when it was ready Gallade unleashed the Hyperbeam. It hit Emboar, making the pokemon flew into the nearest tree, and as the dust cleared they all saw that Emboar had been knocked out. Isu returned Emboar and threw out a Dragonite, Chance returned Gallade and threw out a Glaceon.

"Dragonite use Draco Meteor!" Isu yelled

"Glaceon dodge then use Ice Beam aiming at Dragonite's feet." Chance yelled

Glaceon used her speed to easily dodge the falling meteors, she then launched herself into the air and unleashed an ice beam at Dragonite's feet freezing it to the spot. Glaceon landed behind Dragonite, and continued to freeze it until it was completely encased in ice.

"Glaceon Giga Impact!" Chance yelled

Glaceon flew at the frozen Dragonite with all of her, when she collided with Dragonite there was a huge explosion and when the dust cleared Dragonite was knock out.

"What, how did that puny pokemon defeat Dagonite?" Isu shouted

"It's because she froze it before smashing into him with Giga Impact, it ened up cause massive damage." Chance told himself

Isu threw out his last pokemon a Froslass and Chance pulled out his third pokemon and threw it out.

"Garchomp, fire blast!" Chance yelled

"Froslass Blizzard!" Isu yelled

Froslass tried to stop Garchomp's fire blast with a feeble blizzard but it just melt under the heat. When it hit Froslass it was instantly knocked, Isu got mad, and he pulled out a whip a lot of Chance's pokemon were familiar with. As it came Chance couldn't move fast enough, but there was someone who could. In the blink of an eye Lucario was between Froslass and whip, it seemed that Isu purposely put more strength into it to make it cut deeper into Lucario, and Chance finally snapped. He pulled out two of his knives, ran at Isu, and easily cut the whip in two. Isu fell back onto his ass, he quickly got up and ran away. Chance quickly fell to his knees beside Lucario, and all his Pokemon appeared beside him. He looked at Garchomp, Machoke, Glaceon, Gallade, and Staraptor, and then he Gallade and Glaceon something to do since they seemed to be about to have a nevous breakdown.

"Glaceon and Gallade there's a river nearby could you go get some ice for me?" Chance asked them

He didn't need to ask them they would do anything for him all of his pokemon would, they were all survivors of Isu's whip, and they owed Chance their life.

"Is everything okay, what happened to Lucario, and is that Isu's Froslass?" Mina asked Chance

"I think Isu put some sort of poison on his whip and Froslass isn't his pokemon anymore." Chance told her

As Chance gently picked Lucario up off of Froslass, Mina gently picked Froslass up and quietly talked to it. Lucario opened her she tried to talk but ended up clutching her stomach and throwing up on Chance's chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw up on you Chance." Lucario told him weakly

"You don't have to worry about it Cari." Chance laughed

Lucario rested her on Chance's shoulder that wasn't covered in throw up and fell asleep listening to Chance's heartbeat again. When she woke up later, she was in one of the comfiest bed she's ever been in, and Chance asleep beside. Lucario shook him a little and his eye opened a bit.

"Chance where are we?" Lucario asked him

"I bought us a house." He told her "I didn't mean for you to get hurt Cari."

"Don't worry Chance." Lucario told him

"I love you Lucario." Chance told her

"I heard you the first time I was passed out." Lucario told him

Chance kissed Lucario passionately on the lips, when they separated Lucario wanted more, and she got it in the next kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

"Take me Chance." Lucario told him

Chance started to kiss Lucario's neck as he unzipped his pants, when Lucario saw the size of his penis she gasped a little as Chance pushed it against her slit, and when the tip went her slit Lucario moaned a little as a feeling of please radiated through her body. Chance slowly pushed the rest of his penis into her slit Lucario screamed from the pleasure as Chance quickly moved back and forth causing Lucario to have her first and powerful orgasm, her fluids and blood flowed slowly out of her slit as Chance pulled his penis out of her, and cummed all over her chest. For a while Chance and Lucario just laid by each other before he pulled her into the shower, turned the water first on freezing-which made Lucario's nipples stiff- then to a warm temperature, and started to lather up her body. He started on her legs, Lucario shivered a little as she felt Chance hand against her leg even though they just had sex, but then a feeling of warmth that she beginning to get used to flowed through her as Chance stated to rub her abdomen. Chance pause for a when he got to Lucario's breast he gently pinched her nipples, kissed her lips as her legs turned to jelly, and she fell against Chance's chest. Lucario ran her hands over the scars on Chance's chest remembering every cut of the whip as it ripped into his chest, she knew it was worse on his back since he blocked the whip with his back first, and the whip only started to cut into his chest when turned over to kick Isu away. She felt Chance gently take her hands, kiss her lips gently, and she was lost in her own being screaming for more.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" Chance asked her

"I feel like our meeting was by chance that you _my_ guardian angel, and that it was like the world was giving me a second chance." Lucario told him "Are you okay Chance why are you crying, is it something I said?"

"No, it's just that I was in the same boat as you when I saw what he was doing to you something snapped inside of me, I had just lost my last partner Empoleon, and didn't want to watch him kill another pokemon." Chance told her

Lucario hugged Chance as he turned the water off and for the first time she felt him cry tears which was strange since the whole time they knew each other she had never seen him cry. She ran her hands down his bare back, and he buried his face into her chest. Chance took his face out of Lucario's chest fur, kissed her on the lips, and lifted her out of the shower. When he placed her on the floor he quickly got dressed, dried Lucario off, and headed outside their house. Lucario ran after him worried that she had upset him, but when she found him he was standing on the pier at the edge of what she could only guess as a at least a 15 acre of land in the middle of the ocean. She walked up beside him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You know I never can get mad at you Lucario, right?" Chance asked her

"Really, I thought I had said something that had upset you, and you know I love you Chance, right?" Lucario asked

"Yeah, I love you too Lucario, and I never should've gotten between Isu and Ash." Chance told her

"You know you wouldn't have been able to resist a good battle, when you have the chance it's who you are." Lucario told him

Chance kissed Lucario on the lips and looked out across the ocean.

"If Isu knew where we were at both time who else is helping him?" Lucario asked him

"I don't know who they are but if they come anywhere near you they will die." Chance told her

Lucario thought back to what Cynthia had told in the hotel room and she wrapped her arms tighter around Chance's chest. She knew one thing for certain that she wanted to still in Chance's arms.

Author's Note: How can I make this story better


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Feeling

Chance turned around to face Lucario and kissed her on the lips right before his phone went off, he pulled it out of his pocket, and pressed to accept the call he heard the familiar voice of professor Juniper on the other end of the line.

"I called as soon as I got the message, and are you sure you want do this?" She asked him

"Yes Professor, I need to do this to be able to protect Cari, and I'm willing to do anything at this point." Chance replied

"Okay I'll be over there and I'll have Dawn waiting for you at the pier." Juniper told him

They quickly walked into the house, Cari went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and Chance headed to his room to get ready for something that might ultimately kill him, but it was a chance he was willing to take for Cari's safety. He got his backpack out from the top the closet and started putting things like berries, knives, and extra pairs of clothes in, and he strapped a pistol to his leg while securing six pokeball on his chest strap as he heard Cari come.

"Chance, what are you doing?" Cari asked him

"I have to go see Arceus." He might know why Dialga and Palkia are angered at me." Chance replied

"Why Dialga and Palkia?" Caria asked him

"A little while after I met you I went to Spear Pillar and struck a deal with them that they would keep people from finding us, and now people are." Chance replied

"Let me get this straight, you made a deal with two of the most temperamental Pokémon in the known world?!" Cari asked him

"Yeah, that's the condensed version." Chance replied

"I never really understood you, but it's always been like that." Cari told him

Chance kissed Cari right before Juniper walked into the room, and Cari blushed deeply.

"Sorry, the door was open, but I should've knocked first." Juniper apologized

"Don't worry, thanks for coming on such a short notice." Chance told her

He quickly kissed Cari on the lips before getting up, kissing Juniper on the cheek, and left to get on the boat waiting for him at the pier. Chance got onto the boat, and he started towards Canalave City where Dawn was waiting for him. When he got there she was waiting for him by the Pokemon Center and when they got to each other they hugged, and then they went to a nearby café. When they sat down after ordering two hot chocolates, Chance was about to launch into the plan, but Dawn stop him.

"Please let's not talk about the plan right now." Dawn told him before pulling him onto the dance floor

They started to dance slowly around the dance floor and Chance noticed that everyone seemed to stop and watch them. Chance had a gentle hold on Dawn's hand, one on her hip, and they were slowly dancing around the floor to a couple of songs. After awhile they sat back down at their seats, drank some of their hot chocolates, which they threw away since they were cold. Chance gently took Dawn's hand, led her out of the café, and into the warm day. They walked to a nearby park and as they walked around Chance told Dawn the plan.

"Okay, so we got to go to Spear Pillar, get in contact with Arceus, and I'm planning to ask him to show me who is after Cari." Chance told her

"That sounds simple enough, but knowing you things are never easy." Dawn replied

"Yeah, whoever is after her they will try to stop us Isu directly, and anyone we don't know that are involved, indirectly." Chance replied

"There's the twist, that's the only thing I hate about you." Dawn told him

"That's why I called in reinforcements." Chance replied

Dawn looked at Chance with confusion until Iris and May walked out of the shadows, and Dawn couldn't help but smile. Iris and May hugged Dawn tightly, and they parted when Chance cleared his throat.

"Sorry to rush you guys, but someone's life is on the line." Chance told them

"Okay, sorry and we've got the equipment you've requested." Iris told him

The purple hair girl led him towards a warehouse filled with repels, food, and pokemon. Iris handed him six pokeballs with the pokemon he requested, he hooked them onto his belt, and started packing his with the necessary requirements for his trip. After he did this, tested the weight, and unpacked it and repacked until he could do it without having to pause. Chance then turned to the group of girls and they started to go over their hiking path.

Cari was out on the pier looking across the ocean toward the Sinnoh region as Juniper wrapped her arms around her waist and rest her chin on Cari's shoulder.

"Why are you so worried Cari, Chance can handle himself and the girls are with him." Juniper told her

"I know, but I've always been with him ever since he saved me from Isu." Cari told her

Juniper grabbed Cari's hand and led her back into the house; she gently pushed Cari onto the couch and started to kiss her lips. Cari quickly had Juniper's shirt and bra off and was already sucking hard on her breast like an infant. Juniper got Cari shorts and underwear off, and she started to finger Cari's slit. Cari moaned softly from the attention as she twisted Juniper's nipple gently, but as soon as the attention started it ended. Cari looked up to find Juniper walking towards the bedroom.

"Come on, we should continue this in the proper environment." Juniper told her

Cari got up and followed Juniper quickly to the bedroom where they continued.

Chance sat against the trunk of a large tree as the three girls rolled out their sleeping as they were busy he quickly climbed the nearest tree and looked around. He could pick out Spear Pillar easily, even though it had long been shrouded away by Arceus himself long time ago, and while he looked at their destination Chance had a very bad feeling, he had learned to trust his feelings a long time ago.


End file.
